


The Art of Courtship

by andrastes_grace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Courtship, F/F, Post-Promised Day, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE ART OF COURTSHIP HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS.</p><p>And Olivier will die before she lets her family name down.  There's just one problem: she has no idea how to begin speaking to Maria Ross, let alone courting her.</p><p>Update: 15/07/16.  Now with minor changes and more readability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Do You Solve A Problem Like Maria?

The advantage to there being so few women at Briggs, Olivier found herself thinking, was it avoided unnecessary and pointless distractions on her part, and a lack of distractions was something she could do with at this moment.  Since the Promised Day there had been so much chaos to sort through and reorganise – Amestris had lost nearly its entire leadership and main seat of government in just a few hours – that, rather than returning to her mountain, Olivier found herself stuck behind mountains of paperwork and duties in Central.  It would be a long time before she returned to her beloved Briggs, if she ever returned at all.  And each piece of paperwork took twice the of time it should when she was unable to stop the image of the dark haired lieutenant from distracting her thoughts.

"Damn it all to hell!" she yelled, throwing down her pen and pushing her chair away from her desk.  She got up, and paced back and forth across her office (Olivier would the first to deny that she had inherited her family’s tendency towards theatrics and the last to spot that she had).  She was Olivier Mira Armstrong, commander of the northern forces, not some silly schoolgirl with a crush.

On her desk the corner of a folder stuck out from under a pile of paperwork.  Olivier grabbed it, flipped it open and slammed it down on her desk again, scowling at it, hands on either side of it as she leant over her desk.  She remember with annoyance Miles’ smirk when he’d handed it to her.  She’d asked for it casually, while listing off things that she actually needed for work but, dammit, that man knew her too well.

She sat back down, resting her legs on her desk and picked up the folder again.  Maria Ross’ face stared back at her in the photo attached to the file, the expression serious (but Olivier remembered the way her smile had looked when she’d caught sight of the woman after the battle had been won.)  If she’d known Alex’s subordinate was quite so attractive she may have been more willing to pay attention to her brother’s military career.

Alex.  The name made her wince.  The thought of asking either him or Mustang about Ross was horrifying.  The moment Alex got any sense of affection from her he’d never be able to keep it a secret, and Olivier had no intention of being in Mustang’s debt over a woman (even one as pretty as Maria Ross).

While she’d heard the name several times, always from Alex, she’d never had a face to put with it until after the defeat of the Homunculus and she’d seen Maria helping search for the wounded in the rubble.  Their eyes had met for a second and she’d seen that dazzling smile and now it was all she could think about.

Her eyes scanned through the file, looking for anything that might be help to her.  The file made for interesting reading even with the redactions (which Olivier suspected related to the murder of Maes Hughes and Maria’s death at Roy Mustang’s hands).  A name jumped out: Elric.  She read over the section: Ross and her partner Brosh had been assigned as the Elric brothers’ bodyguards for a period of two weeks.

She tried to remember if the brothers were still in Central.  She had the feeling that Alphonse was still recovering, and it was highly unlikely that Edward would leave without him.

 

Olivier had learnt very early on how to walk down a corridor like she owned it and the staff at the military hospital housing the Elric brothers leapt out of her way as she marched towards their room.

She didn’t bother to knock, despite the fool of a doctor buzzing at her elbow about how "those boys need _rest._ "

"They’ve had rest.  A fortnight of it." was her only reply before opening the door with a crash.

"What the fu-"  The older Elric was sitting up in his bed, reading.  Or he had been until Olivier unexpected entry into the room had caused him to drop the book in surprise.  Any comment he’d planned to make on this intrusion had died the moment he’d looked up and seen the figure standing in the doorway.

"Major General?" He glanced over at the bed next to his, clearly hoping for some backup, but it was empty  "Are you looking for someone?  You’re in the wrong place, right?  Not that you’d ever be wrong but –"

"Shut up, runt."

"Yes, ma’am"  She saw his left hand twitch slightly as he resisted the urge to salute her.

Olivier closed the door behind her, drowning out any more complaints from that irritating doctor, and sat down in the room’s chair like it was a throne.

"I require your assistance, Fullmetal."

He flinched at the sound of that name, and she wondered if using it was actually a step too far.  If her own ability to fight at her fullest potential had been destroyed, even if it was at her own choice, the last thing she would want would be someone throwing it in her face. 

"Right.  Okay.  I suppose you’ve heard that I can’t exactly –" He placed his hands together in a familiar pose.  "But if you wait until Al gets here then he can –"

"Don’t try and pass me off to your brother.  Alchemy is not required here; I’m after information.  I want you to tell me everything you know about 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross."

"Lieutenant Ross?  Why?"

"That doesn’t matter."

"She worked for Major Armstrong – wouldn’t it be better to ask him?"

"Alex doesn’t need to know any of this."  The words came out just a little too quickly.  She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, "just answer my question, Elric"

"Well, she’s really nice, I guess?"

"I gathered that.  Anything in particular you remember about her?"

"Yeah, she’s not afraid to speak her mind all.  And, uh, she likes peaches.  I heard her thanking Sergeant Brosh for picking some up for her."

"Sergeant Brosh."  Olivier repeated the name, thinking.  She’d seen him mentioned in her file.  "Are they close?"

"They’re friends, yeah."

"I see.  Are you aware of anything further than friendship between them?"

"Look, with the greatest respect, _why the hell are you asking all of this?_ "

Whatever might have happened after that outburst was prevented when the door to the hospital room opened for a second time by a nurse with a patient in a wheelchair.

"Major General Armstrong?" Olivier turned to the new arrival.  She recognised the voice but not the speaker, although the golden hair and eyes left no doubt to his identity.

"Alphonse Elric.  So this is what you look like."

"For now," he replied with a sheepish expression,  "I swear this body was in better shape the last time I had it."

Everything about him was too thin and too small, but Olivier was impressed when, after the nurse had wheeled him back to his bed, he waved off any assistance at getting into bed.  It had been only two weeks since he’d returned to his body after five years as a living suit of armour.  The fact that he was even able to move was remarkable, although the act was clearly exhausting.  Nevertheless, once the nurse had left, he smiled politely at her.

"Are you here to visit my brother?"

"Both of you actually."

"Oh.  Thank you."

"She’s asking about Lieutenant Ross"  Ed interjected before Olivier could continue.  She glowered at him, but his confidence around her had grown now she was outnumbered.

"Lieutenant Ross?  Why?"

"That’s not the business of either of you.  All you need to concern yourself with is information regarding the former 2nd Lieutenant."

"Hmmm, well – let me think –"  There was a long pause in which Olivier was sure she could hear the younger Elric humming quietly to himself, "Oh, sorry!" he said, finally, "I got distracted by how soft this bed is."

"Yeah, he’s been doing that a lot.  It’s a pain to talk to him about anything."

"Well, it has been five years, brother.  Didn’t Lieutenant Ross slap you one time?"

"You didn’t have to tell her _that_.  Traitor."

"And she called you out for being an idiot."

"I like this woman."  Olivier coughed, "Professionally.  She seems dedicated and dutiful.  Yes."

The two brothers just stared at each other, then back at her with identical looks of confusion.

"You could always try talking to her friends.  There’s Sargent Brosh, and the woman who runs the clinic on Fifth Street."  Those were both Alphonse’s suggestions, "Or you could try asking Major Armstrong.  He’d know her best."

"I am _not_ asking Alex." Olivier replied sharply.  "But for you other suggestions, thank you."  She nodded to them both and exited the room with a dramatic sweep  (dramatic exits being something that had been passed down the Armstrong family for generations).  She could hear the brothers through the still open door as she walked away.

"Brother this bed…"

"Is soft.  I know, Al.  You’ve said so about a hundred times already."

"I know.  But it _is_.  I love being corporeal!"

"Get some rest, little brother."

There was a great deal of affection in that last comment, and Olivier couldn’t help but feel a small stab of jealousy at their closeness.

 

A few days passed and every time Olivier spoke to one of Maria’s friend a new name would inevitably be added to her list of people to talk to.  She was not in any way prepared for the 5’7 figure radiating pure anger to stride down the corridor towards her as she returned to her office one afternoon.

"You!  Major General!"  Maria Ross stopped inches from Olivier.  She had a mole under her left eye, Olivier noticed, and her eyes themselves – Olivier had seen the sea once before, when she’d been a young girl and family had travelled the Cretan coast, and she remembered seeing the sea in a storm; how it could tear ships apart and destroy those who entered it.  That’s what Maria’s eyes reminded her of.  Olivier stepped back.

"Can you tell me why I’ve had three concerned phone calls warning me about ‘the scary lady general from the north’ asking questions about me?  Or why a friend in the records office warned me that _you_ had requested my military file?"

Olivier hesitated, but it was no good lying or coming up with excuses.  "I wished to know more about you in order to better strike up a conversation."

"You wished to – what?"  Maria buried her head in one of her hands before glaring at Olivier again.  "is _anyone_ in your family capable of doing anything in a normal way?"

"Are you comparing me to _Alex_?" Olivier shot back.

"YES!  That is exactly who I’m comparing you to!"  In a softer tone she continued, "I don’t mean any disrespect to your brother, I care for him a great deal.  But you!" Maria jabbed a sharp finger at Olivier's chest, "If you want to speak to me, then _speak to me_.  Don’t go questioning my friends like some sort of stalker!  Here’s some starters for you: ‘nice weather today’, ‘how are things going?’, ‘would you like to get coffee with me sometime?’"

"Are you insinuating that you would like to get coffee with me?"

"What?  No.  I mean, yes.  I mean – URGH!"  Maria buried her face in both hands this time, before turning away from Olivier, arms folded.  "Are you familiar with North Café?  On Rose Street?" Maria snapped.

"I am."                                                                                                                 

"Good.  Tomorrow, 10am."  And with that Maria left, Olivier staring at her in amazement.  As first meetings went, reflected the general, it could’ve been worse.


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier and Maria meet for coffee. Olivier is bad at small talk.

It was still strange to wake up in Amestris after so many months of living in Xing, but one of Maria’s greatest skills lay in her ability to adapt.  And it was nice to be home, even if she did miss her Huo hosts who had treated her as family.  Of course, this was only ‘home’ in the general sense of the word.  She was back in Amestris, and Central, but a camp bed in Riza Hawkeye’s living room – however much appreciated – was hardly a home.  But that couldn’t exactly be helped when she’d spent the last six months both convicted of murder and legally dead.  And there had been more important things to attend to over the past two weeks than hunting for a new place to stay.  She’d got her name cleared of the murder charges, at least.  She had a feeling she had Roy Mustang to thank for that one.

She checked her watch, the thin strip of light that got through the curtains providing enough illumination to see.  6am on the dot.  She may not be a solider anymore, but there was no shaking her sleeping patterns.  But she’d never been one for lie ins (unlike Denny, who usually required at least two of his siblings jumping on him to get him out of bed).  Maria got up, stretched and, as quietly as she could, folded away her bed and shifted it to the corner of the room.  Then, towel and toothbrush in hand she headed to the bathroom, still in the hazy daze of sleep.

And she then proceeded to spend the next 20 minutes standing in the shower in abject embarrassment the moment the water hit and the events of the day before became clear in her mind.

_I yelled at Major General Armstrong._

_I’m going to die_.

_I yelled at her and asked her for coffee._

_Is she even going to show?_

Maria didn’t know which possibility terrified her more.  Olivier Armstrong didn’t just have a reputation – she was a reputation.  It was hard not to hear the name and not immediately think of the Northern Wall of Briggs, the Brigg’s Bears, The Ice Queen.

 _And I got angry and asked her to coffee_.

Riza was waiting outside the bathroom when Maria emerged.

"Long shower" she commented, one eyebrow raised.  Riza’s voice was still husky, and the scar on her throat still looked painful, but Riza Hawkeye was not a woman to let something like getting her throat cut get in the way of her life.  It was one of the many things Maria liked about her.  "Hope you saved some hot water for me."

"Sorry.  I had… a lot on my mind."

"If you used all the hot water then I hope it helped.  I don’t want to have to take a freezing shower for nothing."

"Sorry again.  Tell you what – I’ll feed Hayate.  And take him for his walk."

Riza nodded.  Good, that was that settled, then.

 

Later, Maria had fluffy and dry hair, a happily walked dog sleeping on an armchair and piece of toast in hand.  And she also had a huge problem.  Clothes shopping had been another thing that she’d considered a low priority on returning to Amestris, and her entire wardrobe – currently consisting of one suitcase stored behind Riza’s sofa – contained outfits that were completely practical for urban fighting or shifting through rubble but completely inappropriate for getting a cup of coffee with her former superior officer’s intimidatingly beautiful older sister.

 _Potential_ coffee, Maria had to remind herself.  She couldn’t remember if, at any point during their exchange, Olivier had actually agreed to meet her.  But she hadn’t said ‘no’.  And regardless of whether Olivier showed up Maria had every intention of being at the North Café for 10am, and she was going to damn well enjoy a cup of coffee.

None of her clothes were suitable for that, either.

"Is there a problem?" asked Riza.  "Only that’s the angriest toast eating I’ve ever seen."

Maria didn’t even realise she’d been eating while she thought.

"It’s nothing.  I just have –" _a potential date with a woman who once caused me to walk into a lamppost because I saw a picture of her_ "a meeting later today.  And nothing I have is suitable to wear."

Riza looked her up and down, "we’re the same size, aren’t we?  Take what you need."  Riza herself was already in uniform.  Work didn’t stop, even for the heroes of the Promised Day.  "See you later."

"Riza" Maria called to her as the other woman opened the apartment door, "Thank you again - for everything you’re doing for me."

Riza’s expression was a mixture between confusion and amusement.  "Some clothes and a bed is really the least I can do after everything you did."

Maria laughed, "well, when I’m next in trouble you can provide the armoured ice cream van and weapon shipments."

"What else are friends for?"

As with many things Riza Hawkeye said, it was very difficult to tell if that was joke, but there was a smile on her face when she closed the door behind her.

 

On her way to meet Olivier Maria attempted to remember everything could about the eldest Armstrong.  She’d seen pictures (the Major, while not quite as enthusiastic as about his family as Maes Hughes had been, enjoyed showing off pictures of his siblings almost as much as showing off his physique.)  Well, _picture_.  There had only been one featuring Olivier – out of uniform and an in a long black dress – taken with her sister, Catherine.  She had clearly been an unwilling participant in the photo because she was partly turned away from the camera, Catherine gripping her arm to prevent her from leaving entirely.  And, of course, Maria knew her reputation as a solider, but she struggled to think of anything she knew about Olivier the woman.

It was likely to be a moot point anyway, she thought as she pushed the café door open at five minutes to ten, it was highly unlikely that Olivier would even –

Maria stopped, one foot through the door before immediately ducking back out, hiding her face in her hands to try and control the blushing.  Not only was Olivier _there_ , lounging in a chair like she owned the place, but she was looking far more gorgeous than any woman had the right to look in a white shirt and black suspenders.

Maria glanced down at her own outfit, doing a last check to make sure that the shirt wasn’t suddenly inside out, the skirt was straight and she was actually wearing shoes, before poking her head round the door to check that Olivier was _really_ there.

 _Right.  Time to go to battle_.

"Olivier!  Good morning."

Olivier responded with a simple nod.  She had a cup of coffee in front of her, but it was still untouched and, judging from the stream still rising from it, she couldn’t have got it that long ago.

"This place is –" Olivier looked around, taking in the rose pink walls, the small bunches of wildflowers, the gingham tablecloths, and cleared her throat, "very pleasant?"

"The owner is a friend of mine"  Maria waved to the woman at the counter as she took her seat opposite Olivier, "Morning Eve, the usual please.  I’m surprised you didn’t already know that" she continued to Olivier.

"Ah.  It’s… exceedingly pleasant, then."  Olivier looked, for a moment, utterly terrified.

If Maria was being completely honest with herself her friendship with the owner wasn’t the only reason she’d chosen the place.  While having the support of friends was a bonus, she had mostly chosen it due to the fact that it was hard to picture anywhere more different to the Ice Queen of Briggs.

Olivier took a sip of her coffee, made what could’ve been – from anyone else – a slight noise of pain from the scalding drink and put her cup down again, staring at it.

"I… apologise for my behaviour.  Naturally this – this meeting is my treat."

Maria nodded, and then nothing else passed between them until Maria’s coffee arrived.  Olivier took a sip of her own coffee, glanced down for a flicker of a second and then back at Maria.

"Do you –" she coughed again, "have family in Central?"

"My parents.  They live out in the suburbs.  I have – had – an apartment in town but, well…" she shrugged, "I’m staying with Riza Hawkeye at the moment."

"I know Hawkeye.  Good woman.  I tried to get her to come up North after Ishval.  I have no doubt she’d be a colonel in her own right by now if she had."

Maria thought about the way she seen Hawkeye and Mustang fight in the brief time they been with the others, that perfect harmony of bullets and alchemy.

"I think she’s right where she wants to be."

Olivier’s only response was a disappointed grunt and eyes narrowed in annoyed for a moment before she glanced down again.

"Just parents?" she asked, "do you have any siblings?"

"Just me."

"Lucky you." Olivier muttered.

Maria thought about Denny and his apparently limitless siblings.  "Not really.  I always wanted a big family."

"You can have mine."  It was hard to tell from the tone alone if Olivier was joking, but there was the hint of a smile on Olivier’s face, "Well, just Alex.  Catherine is… acceptable as far as siblings go."

Maria laughed, "I don’t think I could cope with him a full time brother.  Surely there’s something about him you like?"

Olivier scowled, which only made her look more striking, Maria noticed (dammit, _how_ could one woman be so amazing?), "he did redeem himself somewhat.  I suppose."  The last part was tacted on grudgingly.

And there it was again, the flicker of her eyes downwards and Maria knew that the next thing Olivier said would be a question

"I believe you spent time in Xing?"

"Not exactly a holiday, but yes."

Olivier hesitated, then continued, "I find Xingese alkahestry to be most interesting."

"I didn’t get much of a chance to see it, although I did meet a few practitioners.  Most of the Huo’s – the family I was staying with – were warriors, not alkahestrists.  Wait, you’re planning on using me for my Xingese contacts, are you?"

"I would never – how could think –" Olivier’s protests stopped when Maria laughed, "you’re making fun of me."

"A little, sorry."

"You’re not scared of me.  I like that."

"I suppose it helps I’m not a solider anymore.  The words ‘major general’ don’t mean much to a civilian like me."

"Do you think you’ll reenlist?  From what Alex has said you were an excellent and dedicated solider.  Amestris could use that right now."

Maria stared down at her coffee.  She thought of Denny, of the first time she’d worn her uniform, the pride she’d felt in serving, and the betrayal she’d felt when she’d learnt the secrets the military was hiding. "I don’t know."  She looked back at Olivier, "Your brother spoke about me?"

"He would send irritating letters.  Occasionally some would make it through to Briggs."

Maria drank some more of her coffee and once again Olivier looked down before clearing her throat.

"What do –"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Maria asked.

"Do what?"

"You’re looking down and then you’re asking a question.  Why?"

Olivier picked up her coffee cup, "I have no idea –  Wait, what are you –"

Maria leant over the table, and reached over to the side that Olivier kept looking at.  Her hand closed around a piece of paper pinned to the leg and she ripped it away from the wood.

"Is this – " she looked at the neatly written list.  "It is.  I thought so."  In her hands was a list of questions with the heading ‘small talk’.

Olivier blushed, a possible first for the Ice Queen, "I –"

Maria just read down the list of the questions and smiled, "this is adorable."

"Really?"

"Mmm, but… you keep over thinking things.  It’s the same as before.  I’d like to talk to _you_ , not feel like we’re doing an interview."  Maria’s eyes scanned down the list, until she reached the question Olivier had been about to ask.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Maria asked.

There was a definite pout on Olivier’s face now, "you’re making fun of me again."

Maria leant forward, right elbow resting on the table and chin on the back of her hand, "I might be.  But I am interested."

Olivier shook her head.  "I’m far more interested in this place."

"Really?  I didn’t think it was quite your style."

"It isn’t.  But –"  Olivier looked around again, "A fortnight ago Amestris lost its government, the people were pulled into an alchemical experiment and the world… stopped."

Maria leant back in her chair and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.  ‘Stopped’ was one way of putting it.  For a moment every living thing in Amestris (excluding just 7 people) had existed as one entity, no physical form, a screaming, voiceless mass of energy.  Sometimes, when the night was quiet, Maria thought she could still hear the voices of 50 million other souls.  And she was one of the few people in the country who had been aware of what had really happened on the day of the eclipse.  She wondered if that made it easier or harder to deal with.

It had only been a moment, but it could’ve been eternity, before she felt herself being guided, being assured that this would be over, and she had woken – coughing and scared – on the floor of the Central radio station, surrounded by others all in the same position.

If Olivier felt the same way about what happened during the eclipse she wasn’t showing it, instead she was still looking at the other patrons of the café.

"But everyone here" she continued, "are just continuing on.  Like what happened never happened.  It’s interesting."

"You find people being resilient interesting?"

"’Resilient?’"  Olivier laughed, "I was thinking ‘foolish’.  Ignoring their problems, sitting around and drinking coffee like –"

Maria’s voice was soft when she interrupted, "Like we’re doing right now?  People are allowed to take a break now and again."

She got the feeling that Olivier didn’t believe her, and the silence drew on as the two women finished their coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the name 'Huo' from Swallows on the Beam by shuofthewind. Sorry for stealing it.


	3. A Most Accomplished Young Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Olivier in this chapter and she tries to think of an answer to a very difficult question.

Olivier couldn’t work out if this was an uncomfortable silence or not.  It was much easier at Briggs, with Buccaneer and Miles.  She understood those silences, just as they understood hers.

“You know, you didn’t answer my question.” Maria said, putting down her empty coffee cup “What do you do for fun?”

“I believe I asked you first,” Olivier replied.

“No, you started to but I got the question out first.”  When Olivier hesitated too long, Maria smiled.  “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.  I sketch,” she added.  “Not well, but your brother gave me some pointers.  I bake, occasionally.  And I fence.”

“Really?”

“You didn’t find that out in all your questioning?”

“Truthfully I actually found out very little about you.  Most people I spoke to quickly passed me on to someone else.”

Maria laughed, “I can’t imagine why.”

Olivier was glad that Maria seemed to be taking her behaviour in good humour.

“How long have you been fencing?”

“Well, I started when I was nine so… a little under twenty years?”

“Perhaps we’ll have to spar someday?” Olivier suggested, “Not a lot of soldiers bothered in learning the art.”

“But let me guess: it was passed down the Armstrong family for generations?”

“It – well, yes.  But I also learnt because I wanted to.  Any fool can learn to fire a gun, but a sword takes skill.  It causes you face your opponent head on, look him in the eyes and end his life.”  She noticed Maria’s concerned expression and quickly added, “And, naturally, it’s also excellent exercise and can be used as a method of focusing your mind.”

“And what about alchemy?”

“Another tool.  I have no interest in hiding behind my men and ending lives with a snap of my fingers.  As a weapon I see its purpose, but I prefer a sword.  Why are you asking about this?”

“I’m trying to find out what interests you have.  And about the sparring?  I’d love to.”  Before Olivier could say anything she continued, “But another day.  This is the first time I’ve had time off since I got back to Amestris, and I have things that I need to do today.”

“Of course.  We should meet for coffee again, perhaps?”

“I would like that.  You know where to find me.  And if not, I’m sure you can track down one of my friends or terrify hospitalised teenagers into getting my location.”

She waved to Olivier before leaving and Olivier watched her through the window as she walked away, not going to pay until Maria was out of her sight.  It was a lovely view to enjoy.

 

Olivier thought a lot as she walked. She didn’t understand how Maria could come to a date – _meeting_ – and be so relaxed.  She’d rather face Sloth again than try to work out what to say next to a beautiful woman.  And Maria Ross was _very_ beautiful.  Sea-storm coloured eyes, short dark hair, and a smile that was… very nice.  Briggs was normally short on smiling.  The battlefield was simple.  You killed the other person before they killed you.  Trying to navigate small talk and social niceties was another matter altogether.

Olivier looked up at the sky.  Despite the pollution of the city, the sky was still the same blue as it had been over Briggs.

“Nothing is simple, is it Buccaneer?”

It was barely a whisper.  There was no answer, and she didn’t expect one.

There was also no point in standing around thinking about the dead.  She caught the next taxi to pass and went home.

 

The majority of the path from the gates to the Armstrong mansion had been destroyed by the tank.  That would have to be repaired at some point, but it was currently unimportant.  Presently the only person using the path was Olivier herself, and only when she wasn’t sleeping at the office.  She’d dismissed the staff that had remained on the day of eclipse, no longer needing the pretence that she was running the household.  So she was surprised, as she walked towards the house, to see a figure in the dark blue of the Amestrian military uniform walking towards her, but this quickly turned to disgust as they drew closer together and she recognised her visitor.

“Major General Armstrong.”  The smile she was greeted with was charming and, as always, completely insincere.

“Mustang.” Her own greeting was a barely noticeable nod in his direction.  “What are you doing here?”

He held out a thick folder towards her in a still bandaged hand.

“I know you took the morning off, but I thought I should get this to you as soon as possible.”

Olivier took it and flicked through it quickly.  More paperwork.  Lovely.

“Any reasons _you_ felt the need to deliver this?  Running out of subordinates?”

“I’m just curious about your interest in Maria Ross.”  He’d at least dropped the smile when telling her that.

“My interest is none of your business, Mustang.  Maria is no longer a solider.  She may have helped you, but she doesn’t answer to you.”

“I’m simply asking as a concerned friend.”

“And it’s still none of your business.  Thank you for this” she held up the folder.  “Leave.”

However, before he’d gone more than a couple of steps from her she called out, “Mustang, a question.”

“About Maria Ross, or…?”

Olivier decided to ignore that.  “What do you do for fun?  Hobbies or interests.  Whatever.”

There was a flicker of surprise on his face before that insincere smile returned.

“I surround myself with beautiful women who tell me exactly what I want to hear, of course.”  Olivier’s huff of disapproval was an audible one as Mustang walked away, his hands in his pockets.

Insufferable man.

 

Olivier went inside her house, stepping over the rubble and mess that covered the ground floor.  Another thing to be fixed, but later.  She headed straight up to the first floor which hadn’t been touched by the chaos that was throughout the ground floor and the basement.  Olivier went to her room, by the far the most utilitarian room in the ostentatious mansion. A single bed, a wardrobe and a desk which had her sword leaning against it.  She put the file Mustang had given her on her desk and slung her scabbard’s strap over her shoulder, the weight of the sword at her hip a comforting familiarity.

_What do you do for fun?_

She walked.  Why hadn’t she been able to think of an answer?  She had hobbies.  She fenced.  Which didn’t count.  That was training.  Most of what she did was for her job, or part of her training or completely practical.

She was walking through the hallway of the upper level without though of where she was going, but her route had taken her to the spare bedroom where she’d stored anything she felt was too important to leave on the ground floor.  It was mostly things belonging to Catherine, including her piano now covered with a dustsheet.  Olivier pulled the sheet back, opened the piano and played a few notes.  She had no idea what she was doing with it, and the damn thing was out of tune anyway.  Catherine would know how to retune it.  She was what many referred to as ‘a most accomplished young lady.’  She spoke another language in addition to Amestrian (Olivier couldn’t remember which one, but she knew her younger sister spoke it), she played the piano, rode and cared for her horse, painted, sang and danced and that was in addition to her martial arts training, her fencing and her alchemy studies.  Becoming ‘accomplished’ was never something Olivier had placed highly on her priorities as a young woman.  She’d wanted to be a solider, and she was accomplished at that.  But years of living in the far North in a fortress while constantly driving off the Drachman army had left little time to do much else. 

It didn’t matter.  She was happy and she was proud of who she was.  She wasn’t an alchemist like she’d been expected to be, and she’d risen through the ranks on her own merits, not her name.

Olivier closed the lid of the piano and carefully pulled the dustsheet over it again.  Catherine wouldn’t be happy if her prized piano was damaged when she returned from Xing.

Maria liked to sketch, and she fenced.  She did occasional baking.  She liked to eat peaches and her best friend was, for some reason, Denny Bosch (easily excitable, overly emotional.  Olivier had not thought highly on him when she’d questioned him).

She stared at the piano.  She’d always enjoyed hearing Catherine play it.  Music.  That was hobby.  She couldn’t play, but she enjoyed listening.

_People are allowed to take a break now and again._

Olivier wondered if there were any operas or concerts on, and if Maria would enjoy seeing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my least favourite chapter. I'm sorry about the quality, but I had a lot of trouble writing it. Huge sections of this chapter ended up being scrapped (including an entire scene with Miles and most of the scene with Mustang.)
> 
> In fact, this chapter only got written because I needed to set up Olivier and Maria's next date.


	4. Maria's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Maria's day off. She has a lot to do.

Maria had been telling the truth to Olivier at the café.  This was her first day off since she’d returned to Amestris.  Technically speaking she could have as many days off as she wanted, her work with Mustang and his men being entirely voluntary, but she took it as seriously as she had done when she’d still been a solider.

But despite the number of things she needed to do Maria found herself at the hospital.  Not for herself, however.  It was visiting hours, and she wanted to visit.

There was an argument going on at reception when she arrived.

“And I’ve told you before – I can’t discharge you yet,” the harassed looking young woman at the desk explained to the tall, blond haired young man.

“And I’ve told _you_ :  I don’t want to be discharged.  I just want to go to the library.”

There was no mistaking that voice.  He was taller, and his hair was longer but that was unmistakably Edward Elric.

“We have a selection of books availed to our patients in the –“ the receptionist sounded helpless.  Trying to get Edward Elric to behave sensibly did tend to have that affect.

“Edward, good afternoon.”

Ed turned around, his scowl turning to a look of surprise then delight when he saw her.

“Lieutenant Ross!”

“It’s just ‘Maria’,” she corrected.

For a moment she thought he was going to hug her, before he offered her a hand to shake instead.  An actual hand of flesh and blood she realised, although she could still see the remains of the automail port on his shoulder and along his collarbone.

“You did it,” she said, amazed, giving his hand a quick shake.  He looked different from the last time she’d seen him in the ruins of Xerxes.  Not just older, different.

“Yeah.”  Ed looked at his hand, flexing the fingers like he still couldn’t believe it himself.  “It was Al, actually.  And it’s just the arm.  Still got the leg.  It’s not so bad,” he added quickly.

“Still gives you an excuse to talk to that mechanic of yours.” Maria said teasingly, leading Ed away from the desk (the receptionist mouthing ‘thank you’ to her as she did) and towards some chairs.

“It’s not like – I mean – I talk to her anyway.  She my friend!”  Ed’s blush was practically luminescent as he slumped down in one of the chairs, Maria taking the one next to him.   He saw her staring at the remains of the automail still embedded in his skin and grinned.

“The doctors want to remove it, but I think it looks badass.  Besides, I want Win to take a look at it first.  I just got this,” he waved to her, “back, I’m not losing it ‘cause some hack doesn’t know what the fuck they’re doing when it comes to automail.”

Only Edward Elric, Maria thought, would think that painful looking chunks of metal in his arm looked badass rather than horrifying.

“So what was that argument about?” she asked.

“Bullshit about me not being able to leave.  It’s not like I want to go and start fighting homunculi again, I just want some decent books.  But no.  ‘I’m sorry, Fullmetal’” he said, in an accurate if unflattering impression of Roy Mustang, “’but even though you’re not a State Alchemist anymore  I can still order you around and blah blah blah.’  Fucking asswipe.”

“Edward!” Maria said, scandalised.

“What?  It’s true.”

It was hard to believe that the sulky young man next to her had recently saved not only Amestris, but also the world, “You _are_ still a State Alchemist,”

“I don’t know if you missed the memo but I’m really, really not.” There was a trace of bitterness in his voice.

 “You’re still a solider – for now - and you still hold the position of State Alchemist.  And that means you’re still under Colonel Mustang’s command.  And he’s just trying to look out for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.  ‘It’s okay to trust adults sometimes’, right?  I remember.”

“Good.  I’m glad _some_ of my advice went through.  You know,” she continued, “If you’re desperate for books you make me a list.  I could pick some up for you.”

“Yes!  Thank you, Lieut – Ms. Ross.”

“Just ‘Maria’.” she corrected, again.

“If you’re gonna pick up books for us then you should talk to Al as well.  He’s as bored as I am.  I mean, when you’re free.  You came here to see someone, right?”

Maria laughed.  “I came to see you and Alphonse.”

“Oh.”  He seemed genuinely surprised by this.

After Maria had signed in as a visitor, the two of them walked to Ed and Al’s room.

“So, did Major General Armstrong find you?” he asked.

“More or less.  Thank you for the warning, by the way.”

“I know I’d want it if she was asking around about me.  What the hell she want, anyway?”

“She, uh…  How’s Alphonse?”  Maria didn’t know if Ed was being polite and ignored her sudden topic change on purpose or if he simply didn’t notice (although she suspected the latter) but she was thankful he didn’t question it.

“He’s doing great!  Terrifying the hospital staff because he’s insisting on walking whenever he can.  Terrifies me, actually,” he added after a slight pause.  “Not allowed to eat yet, which he hates.  But he keeps stealing my food.  He’s just so stubborn!”

“Completely unlike his older brother.”

“I’m determined, not stubborn,” he replied while Maria laughed.  “Al is the stubborn one.”  Ed smiled, one of the first genuine smiles Maria had ever seen from him.  “It’s good to have him back” he said.

Maria finally realised what it was that was different about him.  All that weight he’d been carrying, all that worry and guilt was gone.

“This is our room” he said, pushing open a door.  “I’m sure Al is gonna love seeing you again.”

Maria was used to Alphonse being the most the noticeable person in the room.  A seven foot tall suit of armour tended to be something that stood out.  So the slight figure in the hospital bed was unexpected.  He had the same golden hair and eyes as his brother, although he had his hair cut short.  She understood why Ed had said that Al terrified him by trying to walk everywhere – he looked like a breeze would send him flying.  It would be some time before the brothers sparred again.

“Lieutenant Ross!” He greeted her with a smile.

“It’s just ‘Maria’.” She corrected, again.  She was getting the feeling neither of the brothers were going to get out of the habit of addressing her by her old rank.

Ed sat down on his own bed and Maria took the room’s chair.

“What brings you here?” Alphonse asked.

“I came to visit you two.”

“Oh.”  Alphonse’s surprise almost made her want to laugh, if it wasn’t so sad.  Even after all this time, the Elric boys still had trouble believing anyone cared for them.

“Lieu – Maria offered to get some books for us.”

“I noticed your latest escape attempt hadn’t worked.”

“Hey, I tried doing it properly this time.  Asked to be signed out and everything.”

“’This time’?”  Maria asked, a slight trace of disapproval in her voice.

“He climbed out the window last time,” Alphonse replied, while Ed glared at him.  He sat down on his own bed, while Maria took the chair.

“So what books can I get for you?”

It was both the wrong question, and the right question as both brothers began speaking at once.  Maria scribbled down the titles as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the stream of complex alchemical names.

“What exactly are you boys planning on doing with these books?”

The brothers exchanged a glance, then looked back at her.

“Light reading” was their simultaneous reply.

“Light -? Never mind.”

“If you could also pick me up a Xingese phrase book, that would be useful.  If the library has one, that is.” Alphonse asked her.

“’Xingese’, huh?”  Ed was smirking, “Planning on learning something to help you talk to Mei?”

“And if you could pick up an Amestrian phrasebook, too.” Alphonse continued, ignoring him, “So my brother can learn to talk to Winry.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ed exploded, while Maria and Alphonse just laughed.

“I’ll see what I can do, but I’m not sure how many of these I’ll be able to find.”  Maria scanned the list, “Or how many of them I’ll be allowed to access.”

“Oh, yeah.  About that,”  Ed opened the draw in the table next to his bed and pulled out his State Alchemist pocket watch.  It was a great deal more tarnished than the last time Maria had seen it.  “Here,” he threw it to her, “I’m still a State Alchemist, right?  This should be everything you need.”

Maria stayed with the brothers for a little while longer, and left as it drew closer to lunchtime.

 

It was not that far to walk from the hospital to the main Central Library, although Maria doubted she’d find much of what the brothers wanted at the public library.  Still, it was worth a try.  And Denny’s house was on the way to the library.

She knocked on the door, and could hear the cacophony of voices within the moment she did.  It sounded as though every single one of the Brosh siblings were arguing about who should answer the door.  Finally it was pulled open by a harassed looking Denny.

“Do you want to go get lunch?” Maria asked.

“Yes, thank you.”  It would be wrong to say she’d never seen him look happier to see her, but this certainly came close to the day they reunited in Central two weeks ago.  He called back into the house that he was heading out for lunch.  There was a yelled response from one of his sister, but Maria honestly couldn’t say if any of them had actually heard what he’d said.  Denny paused only to grab his jacket before slamming the door behind him.

“Good timing,” he said, as they walked away from the house.  And then, “I still can’t believe you’re really back.”

“Do you want to hug again?” Maria asked, but before she’d even finished the question Denny had flung his arms around her.  Maria could hear a muffled ‘yes please’ from somewhere near her shoulder.  She smiled and hugged him back.

“So, what did the major’s terrifying sister want?” Denny asked, when they were finally on their way towards lunch.

A blush, and a smile she couldn’t hide.

“She wanted to get coffee with me.”  True, it has been slightly more complex than that but that had clearly been Olivier’s end goal.

“Huh.  Why?”

“She’s interested.  In me.”  Maria had been for coffee with the woman, and endured Olivier’s attempts at small talk and it still didn’t sound entirely real.  “Romantically,” she added, both for Denny’s benefit and her own.

“Does the major know?”

Maria stopped, Denny continuing on for a few paces without her before he realised.

“Maria?”

“Don’t tell him.  We just had one coffee -  I don’t even know if we’re going to see each other again – but if he finds out –“

“He’ll be planning the wedding.”

“Exactly.  He can never know, Denny.  He. Can. Never. Know.”

Both of them were all too aware of what Alex Louis Armstrong could be like.

 

The rest of Maria’s day was uneventful, and she even managed to find a few of the books the Elrics were looking for, and dropped them off at the hospital before returning to Riza’s apartment.

“Busy day?”  Riza was sitting on the sofa, reading, when Maria came in.  Black Hayate was lying on her lap apparently asleep, but his tail wagged when Maria opened the door.

“I don’t feel like I exactly got much of a day off,” Maria admitted, dropping her bags of shopping by the door.  Some of it was groceries, but the majority was clothing.  “Good news, though.  My old apartment is still available for rent.”

“I’ll be sorry to see you leave.”

“It’ll likely take a while.”

It had been a long day for a day off, and it was nice to enjoy the quiet of Riza Hawkeye’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for, first of all, taking so damn long to update. And second, for this chapter being fairly abrupt. I got a bit tired of it. It's leading somewhere. It really is. I swear.
> 
> After being cut from both the first and second chapters, Denny finally shows up! At last. I feel bad that Maria's bff has been absent for so long.


End file.
